The ties that bind
by 4starfox
Summary: This is a companion piece to my story Reading of Despair. If you didn't read that then you will be very confused. This is what happens after that story.


The ties that bind

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT.

As you all can plainly see, I'm suffering from a bit of a writer's block so here is a one shot compainon piece to Reading of Despair. Enjoy :)

After the party that Chichi had at the Son house, Gohan and Goku had spent more time together. Goku had learned more about Gohan's deceased girlfriend Sky and also about Gohan's new hobbies. It was like he was getting to know his son all over again in a way. He still couldn't believe Gohan had changed so much over the last four years of his absentce. When they came back to the party after their talk at the lake they met Jasmine's parents. Needless to say that her mother Rauja loved Gohan and left lipstick all over his face. Docavitch, her father just happened to be a marijana smoker. He smoked to because he had glacoma and the doctor perscribed it to him. He only had to smoke a blunt a day but, he'd smoke five.

Goku and Gohan recalled the incident in the back yard when most of the z fighters went home. They still laughed at the ordeal as they were thinking about it. They were currently in the living room when they were hit with the humorous flash back.

_Flash back_

_ Docavitch, Goku, and Gohan were sitting against the house in the back yard. Most of the z fighters went home due to it getting kinda late. It was dark out, nine o'clock to be exact and the three of them were hiding out behind the house smoking pot together. Now, Docavitch knew his wife would get angry at him for "sharing" his perscription with people but, that was the whole reason for hiding out the way they were. Chichi, Jasmine, Rauja, and Bulma were in the house, Piccolo was at the water fall, and Vegeta decided to stay in the corner of the living room with the ladies ignoring their conversation. Everyone else had gone home and five year old Trunks was sleeping in Gohan's room for the time being._

_ The trio were just sitting in some wooden lawn chairs behind the house high as kites in the sky. Docavitch had learned about Gohan and Goku at the party and offered to have a smoke with them. Once they agreed they went to the back of the house when everyone else left for the night, this was at six o'clock. Goku looked over at Gohan in his pot induced state. His eyes were a glassy, pink color and blood shot as hell. He laughed at Gohan when he saw he was in the same shape. Aparently Gohan liked the feeling the marijana gave him because he had the biggest shit faced, grin in the universe on his face._

_"What? What're you laughing at dad?" Gohan asked with his sentence coming out extremely slow._

_"You look so funny right now! Your eyes HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! You really LOOK high Gohan!" Goku laughed while pointing at him._

_Gohan giggled and replied,"Well, you don't look any more sober than me. You look high as a kite! You should see yourself in a mirror, it's so hilarious!" _

_"Well, that makes sense. This stuff is called purple kush. It's some good shit! And the best part is, the doctor gives it to me for my glacoma." Docavitch replied._

_"Hey Doc, we aren't going to get addicted to this stuff are we?" Gohan slowly spoke with concern._

_"Nah, marijana is an herb not a drug. It's illegal if you smoke it without a perscription. It slows things down a bit inside your body but not enough to kill you. Although it does kill brain cells if you continue to smoke it for long periods of time. It's been scientifically proven to slow down some types of cancer, helps glacoma, and lower high blood pressure but I haven't had any negitive side effects yet. I've been smoking this shit for two years now." Doc educated._

_"Oh, so we aren't going to become addicts?" Goku asked._

_"No, I wouldn't dare get you guys hooked on something like drugs, my daughter would kill me and so would my wife." Doc chuckled._

_"Well, if this is for your glacoma then why are we using it?" Gohan asked._

_"I'm getting a perscription tomarrow and I had extra. Plus I'm only supose to have one blunt per day but I have five." Doc explained._

_"Why so much?" Goku asked._

_"Well, I just like to mellow out every now and again and we just met Rauja's side of the family and they're out of control. They're the reason why I get high, they're the reason why I stay high. They drive me nuts!" Doc grunted._

_"Ya know, I feel so good right now that if some one was going to start an argument with me, I would just sit here and not care." Gohan informed in his pot induced stupur._

_"Yeah, I feel more peaceful than usual right now." Goku agreed._

_"Why do you think hippies in the sixties smoked so much weed? It mellowed them the fuck out. That was the love child era. The whole "make peace not war" deal." Doc explained._

_"I know it gives people the munches." Gohan replied as Goku's stomach growled._

_"Aw man, why'd you have to say that? Now I'm hungry." Goku moaned rubbing his stomach._

_"Dad, you always have the munches and you don't even smoke weed on a daliy basis." Gohan laughed._

_"I wonder if pot affects Saiyans differently than humans?" Goku wondered._

_"Nope, it's all the same man." Doc answered._

_"Dad, I just realized something." Gohan called to his father's attention._

_"Hum?"_

_"When we had our little fall out in the hospital we could've bought some weed and it would've mellowed us out enough to be rational." Gohan empathised._

_"No offence but, if I saw you all arguing and fighting I'd offer you a blunt right then and there." Doc cut in._

_"In a way yeah, Then I wouldn't be stuck in a damn wheel chair or have been so stupid in the first place for trying to over dose." Goku replied._

_ Just then, Chichi, Bulma, Rauja, Vegeta, and Jasmine walked up behind the house and saw the whole thing. What a night for those three. Rauja gave Doc hell just like Chichi gave Goku and Gohan got grounded for a whole weekend. They never smoked pot again in their lives._

_End of flash back_

Gohan and Goku laughed as they discussed this memory. It had been three weeks ago and everything was evening out between them. They were back to their normal relationship as father and son and Gohan hadn't remembered feeling this good in a long time. The grandfather clock struck eight p.m, it's chime interupting their thoughts.

"Well, it's eight o'clock dad, you know what that means?" Gohan asked playfully.

"I have to get a bath." Goku replied.

"Yep, come on let's get you a bath and get you to bed." Gohan said as he wheeled Goku into the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom Gohan put the wheel chair's breaks on and undressed Goku. He left the room only to return with some fresh clean night clothes for him. Which ony consisted of a pair of boxers and a tank top. It was a warm night and Gohan wanted to make sure Goku wouldn't get hot. Goku couldn't really get up on his own yet. He was making excilent progress on some of his motor skills. He could pick things up and hole them and could lift fifty pounds without dropping it. Gohan told Goku how proud he was to see him recovering and Goku had always made sure to tell him the same whenever Gohan told him about the latest novel he completed.

As he watched Gohan draw his bath he thought of the times he and Gohan had taken them together. When Gohan was finished he brought the walker over to Goku and slowly guided him to the tub. Chichi came in to see if he needed any help once he got Goku into the tub.

"Hey Gohan, do you need any help with your father?" She asked as she walked into the bathroom.

"Nah, but we could use some company." Gohan politely declined.

"Actually Chichi, he could." Goku cut in.

"Really, I'm fine dad." Gohan protested.

"No Gohan, you know you aren't supose to be doing any heavy lifting at all and you just lifted me in this tub. I'm not exactly light as a feather either." Goku emplied.

"But dad," Gohan protested.

"No buts, I already promised to take care of you when I recover and I wanna care for my son not a bloody mess. Remeber your tube popped out the last time you lifted me in this tub and we had to call Jaz to put it back in?" Goku recalled.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's just when I made that promise I wanted to keep it." Gohan replied as he lathered up a wash cloth and begain to was Goku's back.

"Gohan, just because you have a little help doesn't mean you're breaking that promise. So just for us, ask for help every now and again please?" Chichi pleaded as she sat on a chair in the door way.

"Okay, you have a deal mom." Gohan answered as he smiled.

"Thank you Gohan." Goku sighed in relife.

Gohan, Goku, and Chichi spent the whole time talking and laughing about happy memories. When Gohan was finished with Goku Chichi helped him out of the tub and Gohan dried him off and dressed him for bed. Goku hugged Gohan and told him he loved him. Then Gohan had an idea. With all the money Gohan made with his latest novel "Restored faith" he was able to buy a new queen size bed in his room. He was too big now for his twin size and donated it to Trunks. Gohan looked up at Chichi.

"Mom, can dad sleep in my room tonight?"

"Yeah, what's wrong Gohan you haven't needed Goku to sleep with you sense you were four." Chichi asked concerned.

"Well, it's just I sort of miss it. And we shared a bed together in the hyperbolic time chamber." Gohan answered.

"Okay, maybe I won't worry so much about you when you sleep." Chichi concented.

"That's alright with me." Goku smiled as Gohan wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Goku, I want you to keep an eye on him. Sometimes Gohan gets stiff in his sleep or he wakes up in pain because of his cancer." Chichi requested.

"Alright, if anything goes wrong I'll use the baby monitor on the end table to call for you." Goku suggested.

"Okay Goku. Good night and I love you." Chichi said as she kissed him good night on his cheek.

"Good night Chichi, see you in the morning." Goku smiled as he did the same bidding her good night.

"Good night mom." Gohan yawned as he gave her a hug and she kissed his fore head.

"Good night sweety sleep well. I proud of you." Chichi replied as Gohan wheeled Goku into his room.

Once they were there, Gohan helped Goku into bed and tucked him in. Then he changed into a fresh pair of desposable underpants and pajamas and slipped into bed next to him. Goku noticed something about the new bed. It sounded funny, like a crinkling sound.

"Uh Gohan?"

"Yeah dad?"

"Why is there plastic under the sheet on the matress?" Goku asked.

"Even though I ware depends to bed, they sometimes leak if I have an accident and I don't want this new matress to get ruined like my other one did. Plus I kinda out grew it and had to get another one." Gohan answered.

Goku imediately begain to feel guilty.

"Gohan I'm..."

"No dad, don't. It isn't your fault. The cancer makes me too weak in the morning and I don't always make it to the toilet in time. Sometimes I wet the bed because the cancer made the inside of my body weaker. There are times I have accidents and don't even realize it untill someone points it out. I've peed myself in public before and Aunt Jaz pointed it out when she took me to the restroom." Gohan explained.

"That's horrible. I never would've thought that you'd be back in dipers at fifteen." Goku replied showing much sympathy.

"Don't worry, at least I'm not alone anymore. Sense you recovered a little from your suicide attempt you have to ware them too. At least I don't feel so embarrassed about it anymore." Gohan said with hope.

"I never thought of it that way. Well come to think of it I changed your diper once when you were a baby even though I didn't do it quite right and now, you change mine." Goku chuckled a bit at the thought.

"Yep, and by the way. You have a little diper rash. Not too bad though but, it's there. Are you just going and not telling me? Because if you are, knock it off. If you sit like that for a while in your own mess then you'll get a rash and those itch. Now I know why babies get so cranky when they have them." Gohan pondered as he asked.

"Well, sometimes I feel like a bother and I did sort of bring this on myself." Goku replied guiltily.

"Dad, I promised at Aunt Jaz's after you over dosed that I'd care for you. You aren't a bother and I don't want you to just sit in your own waste. That's unhealthy and unsanitary." Gohan informed.

"I know but.."

"No buts dad, I'll make you another promise. I promise not to do so much on my own if you promise to tell one of us if you have an accident deal?" Gohan comprimised.

Goku smiled as he agreed,"I promise."

"Good. Now what do you say we get some sleep and I read you the rest of my novel Blasts that last tomarrow?"

"That'd be great. I'm wondering what happens to the alian after he showed the people on planet Grapple how to farm." Goku answered enthusiasticlly.

"Okay, Good night and I love you dad." Gohan said as he kissed his cheek.

And so they went to sleep that night in each other's company after Gohan turned off the light on his end stand. They slept peacfully though the night without any problems. Gohan for once didn't have any nightmares that night. It was a peaceful smooth sailing sleep. But one thing was for sure. Love was stronger than any pain in the whole universe, hell it is one sometimes. All in all the ties that bind were stronger than any person could hope to comprehend.

**Thank you to all those that fallowed, reviewed, and read Reading of Despair and Rise of a fallen warrior. **

**I had a writer's block with RIse of a fallen warrior and I decided to write this one Ties that bind as a compainoin one shot piece to Reading of Despair. This happens after the story.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
